Forbidden Love
by Jack's Dark Apprentice
Summary: Oneshot: Mild RaPr


**Disclaimer:** This is my second time writing a story, first time writing a rated M fanfic. This idea keeps on telling me to write it and I'm obeying it. Btw, I do not own _Invader Zim _or the characters in this story, it belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Lets just hope he won't read this or he will kick my butt!

**_Warning_**: This is a _**RAPR**_, it means Red and Purple Romance. Like other people say when they write this kind of story, if you don't like this, don't read it, if you like this, read it. There is a reason why I put it in the rated M section, if you read the little summery below the title, then you know why.

I hope you enjoyed this, and so sorry if I write the wrong info about the Irkens and other stuff, I haven't seen _Invader Zim _in a long time! The nick productions shouldn't cancel this show!!!! Well anyway, enjoy it!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure they will not notice that we're in here, Red?"

"I'm sure, Pur. Besides, they will not come in, otherwise, their asses will be terminated", grinned Tallest Red at his co-ruler and also lover, Tallest Purple.

Even though they're both Tallest, it's forbidden for them to fall in love with each other, if they brake the law, they will be banished and no longer be a Tallest. But it didn't matter to them, their love is eternal and they will do anything to love each other and remain lovers for eternity. That's the reason why they have been in their room since this morning at The Irken Empire ships and they hadn't came out ever since. At their sliding door, there was a sign that read, _"Do not disturb, or we will banished you or terminate your ass!! Have a nice day - The Tallest"_, in irken letter. Inside their room and on their bed, Tallest Red is on top of Tallest Purple and both of them are naked.

"But what if they barging in and us without our armor? Its forbidden for us to - -", Purple was interrupted when Red licked his neck and starts to nibbling it. Then he moved his head towards Pur's antenna and whispered

"Pur, you're worrying too much. We won't get caught, but if they did, I will terminate them before they even reported to the Control Brain."

"But - -" said Purple, who, once again interrupted by Red, but this time, he placed his lips onto his. Then stopped for a second and spoke,

"Pur, no matter what they say about us or try to keep us apart, I will love you endlessly. No matter what they do to us, my feelings for you is everlasting."

"Red... My love for you is everlasting also."

When Red and Purple's eyes met, their lips came closer to the other, then they touched, Red's three-fingered hand slithered down at Purple's waist and gently strokes it. That made him gasp alittle, but that doesn't stop Red for having his 'fun', then once again, he went up to his neck and nibble it but this time, Purple wraped his arms around Red's neck, then Pur tilt his head and moaned in passion. Red loves it when his lover moans, it like a music to his antenna, and when he bit his lover's neck gently, Purple moaned more and clenched his back. Red moaned in pain and passion, then he noticed that Pur's legs wraped around his lower back and heard Pur mumered, but he couldn't understand what he was sayin' so he asked him.

"What did you say, Pur?"

"I-I s-s-said, ke-ke-keep g-g-going. D-d-don't s-s-stop, R-Red!"

"As you wish, my lover"

He placed his hands towards Pur's antenna and starts to play with it, Pur's eyes were half opened and blushed when he plays with his antenna. Both of them where sweating and their breath starts to becoming hot, but that doesn't stop them for making love to each other. Red collapse beside Purple, he felt his skin really hot and sweaty, but Pur loved it, both of them where tired but satisfy that they got what they wanted. Pur turned his whole body towards Red, then he smiled and spoke

"I love you, Red."

"I love you too, Pur."

Then he added, "it maybe forbbiden -"

"But we can call it -"

"A Forbbiden Love" said both of them. Then their eyes starts to closing and it finally closed but their arms and legs automatically wraped one another and fell a sleep, with a smile across both of their faces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it! I know its alittle bit steamy, but I enjoyed writing it! I hope you RAPR fan loved this story or liked it. Please read and reveiw! Thank you!


End file.
